bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Timosi
In Depth Review Alright, this is probably a little more than what you asked for, but Im honestly just trying to help. You dont have to change anything, but at the very least I would like to make known my own concerns. Name Normally one wouldnt judge this, and its largely whatever the author wants it to be, but I feel that I should at the very least bring this up. His name is the first thing that I find quite odd, and after having read through his personality and history, I find myself questioning as to why he has it. From my perspective, his name would be the equivalent of a Diabolus Ephitet. He was somehow able to overcome his dark tendencies and transform into an actual person. That kind of experience let alone such an event is apparently unprecedented, and I do not believe it couldnt have come without some great revelation, be it a concept, an ideal or something that he perhaps absorbed too much off, or spontaneously developed. I mean, this is a creature that was previously mindless, existing as no more than living wounds. Therefore that which he/it identifies himself as, in my opinion would be critically important. His name is essentially a definition of who he is and how he came to be. This should be carefully analyzed and details should be available as to why he has such a name, given what he was. Personality His personality is also...simply put strange. I'm not saying that its not a good, well written personality because it is. But when you consider the guys race, once again it just doesnt...fit. Its like I'm reading the personality of a typical college student, not of a creature that somehow did the impossible and became its own person. You mention a lot of traits about him, but many beg the question of how did he get that way? Why? I'm not seeing the transition from the terrifying monster that he was before to who he is now. His race makes up who he is, and I think he should either be fighting parts of what he was, or actually have them be apart of his personality and very nature. We as humans take for granted many things that are basically instinctual, given that we are a social creature. But is he? I mean, would he even understand the concept of friendship? Love? You mention him to be a joker, but how? This is a being that is about as inhuman as you can get. Languages are full of idioms, and hidden meanings one would only get if they grew up in that kind of environment. English for example is riddled with metaphors, and someone like him might find it difficult to understand if he ever can. You also go on to point out his sexuality in great detail, but again I ask you, what does "gender" mean to him. Would he even distinguish between to the genders at all? Given that he is a creature of pure spirit, or emotion, then it makes sense, that he would find himself....I suppose Ill use the word "attracted" to the personality. Physical characteristics would likely be meaningless to him. Beauty as seen only by the measure of ones spirit, as opposed to the shell it dwells in. In short, this character's personality is far too "human" given what he is. Atheism? Catholicism? Religion? Why would he follow or believe in any particular religion? I mean its not bad from a human standpoint, but this guy is anything but. You illustrate his personality, but there's no transition, nothing to really indicate how he became who he is today. And I think you are missing out on a LOT of character development in your RPs with him. The appeal with this kind of character is the journey itself, his continued self actualization, becoming "human" basically. Him telling his first joke, even if it's at a horribly inappropriate time, and continuing to do so. His confusion about friendship and love and his gradual understanding, from his unique perspective. I don't see that, and while you may have wanted to create a realistic character, to me he doesn't feel that way at all, because of what he is. Again his personality just doesn't fit. For now, I think these are of less importance than his personality, but I will address them at a later date. --- Illuminate Void (Talk) 14:35, July 9, 2011 (UTC) :Before you continue, I just wanted to interject. I already came to this revelation yesterday, which is why I am creating a TBTP arc focused entirely on Timosi, which will start from his "birth" (if you can call it that), to his meeting of Hao and all his comrades as of late. Just thought I should point that out.